plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sap-fling
EU: €3.59 UK: £2.49 TR: も14.99 AU: $4.9 POL: zł16.52 SWD: kr28.00 LTH: Lt12,40 |available time = December 4, 2014 to January 13, 2015; March 11, 2015 to March 24, 2015; July 7, 2015 to August 13, 2015; December 16, 2015 to January 1, 2016 |unlocked china = Collect 10 Sap-fling Puzzle Pieces, daily rewards |costume1 = Sap-flingCostume |flavor text = You've gotta see Sap-fling's throwing arm to believe it. He may be young, but everyone agrees ... the kid's got TALENT. Scouts from some of the biggest Pinecone Ball teams have been keeping a close eye on him. He could be headed to the majors. Oh sure, some knock him for his incredibly sticky spitball. But he only uses all-natural sap, so it's entirely legal. }} Sap-fling is a special-edition premium lobbed-shot plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2. It was added in the 3.1.1 update, and was available for purchase from December 4, 2014 to January 13, 2015. Sap-fling and the other special-edition plants returned in the Luck O' The Zombie event, lasting from March 11, 2015 to March 24, 2015. It once again reappeared in the stores from July 7, 2015 along with the new Pinata Parties (codenamed "unvault") advertising the availability of all the limited plants for limited time. Sap-fling yet again returned by December 16, 2015 as a premium plant sponsoring the third time celebrated Feastivus event. Sap-fling creates a puddle of sap on the square nearest to the first zombie by throwing its sap-covered pinecone, which can not be blocked or reflected by any mean. The sap puddle does not deal any damage and disappears after ten seconds, but will slow all grounded zombies on it by 50%. Sap-fling's slowing effect does not stack with other slowing effect, such as the chilling effect from Winter Melon, or Red Stinger's Plant Food ability. The sap tile does not affect flying enemies, nor can it be laid on Pirate Seas's ocean and water tiles in Big Wave Beach. Almanac entry Sun cost: 150 AREA: Tile RANGE: Lobbed RECHARGE: Fast Sap-flings create zombie-slowing puddles of sap. Damage Details: does no damage on impact, but creates sap puddle Special: slows zombies who walk in puddle You've gotta see Sap-fling's throwing arm to believe it. He may be young, but everyone agrees ... the kid's got TALENT. Scouts from some of the biggest Pinecone Ball teams have been keeping a close eye on him. He could be headed to the majors. Oh sure, some knock him for his incredibly sticky spitball. But he only uses all-natural sap, so it's entirely legal. Upgrades Plant Food When fed with Plant Food, Sap-fling throws 20 pinecones randomly on the lawn, turning into sap puddles which will stay for 15 seconds. Level upgrade Costumed When fed with Plant Food, it releases a large amount of sap in an area, which has a 100% chance to immobilize zombies in amber. Strategies As a plant with slowing down effect for an entire tile, Sap-fling can be used as a substitute for other ice-based plants such as Winter Melon for suppressing the crowd. While Sap-fling does not deal any damage to enemies, its relatively low cost and synergy with fire-based plants like Pepper-pult, Fire Peashooter, and Snapdragon makes Sap-fling a more practical choice in normal levels. However, be aware that Sap-fling will not function well in several level - Big Wave Beach poses a particularly great threat to Sap-fling, as most of the tiles are usually flooded and do not allow sap tiles to be placed. The slowing effect of the sap allows plants with limited range or one tile effect such as Bonk Choy, Ghost Pepper and Spikerock to deliver more damage against zombies as they move slower inside their shooting range. This effect is also very useful for plants with slow fire rates, like Laser Bean, Fume-shroom, Bloomerang, Dandelion, and other lobbed-shot plants as these plants can deliver more shots against zombies. Gallery Trivia *Sap-fling's name is a portmanteau of "sap," "sapling," and "fling." **Sapling is the name for young or freshly-planted trees. *Sap-fling's Plant Food effect can be reflected by Jester Zombie. *Dead zombies are also be affected by its puddle, unlike with freezing effects. Their dying animation will also be slowed down. *It appears to have a cold, often sniffling and wiping its sap on the ground as if it were snot from a runny nose. In the Zen Garden, when watered, it will sneeze and some sap will be thrown to the ground as if it was snot. *When it lobs its projectiles, it makes the sound of a tree creaking. However, these sounds have been suppressed after the 3.2.1 update. *Prior to the 3.2.1 update, zombies would turn orange when they were slowed down by this plant. *According to the concept art, it was originally going to fall over and crush zombies after they came near it. It was also originally much larger. The original idea was possibly scrapped because it resembled Squash's ability too much. *In the Chinese version, it was going to be called 闷棍一扔, which translates to "sap fling" *In the Chinese version, it cannot be used in Castle in the Sky levels. The same applies to E.M.Peach, Blover, Bamboo Shoot and Freeze Mushroom. *Before update 4.1.1, Sap-fling and Lava Guava can halt MC Zom-B from moving while MC Zom-B's jam is played, as MC Zom-B will blindly attack the sap or lava tile even if no plant is in its area of effect. *Troglobites in Frostbite Caves and Arcade Zombies in Neon Mixtape Tour could not push frozen blocks and arcade machine onto sap. This glitch was patched in the 4.1.1 update. *Sap-fling and Cold Snapdragon are the only plants that sneeze as if they had a cold. **Coincidentally they are also both premiums, both slow zombies, both cost 150 sun, and both released during December. ru:Бросатель сока Category:Premium plants Category:Lobbed-shot plants Category:Fast recharge plants Category:Area-of-effect plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Monthly special plants Category:Special-edition plants Category:Slowing plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Board-affecting plants Category:Plants obtained with Puzzle Pieces